


Affection

by brooklynbruised



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynbruised/pseuds/brooklynbruised
Summary: Coping comes in many different shapes and sizes. Jackie and Hyde just wish it didn't involve lying to themselves and burying their feelings.(Diverges from canon around Veteran's Day. Title is based off Affection by Cigarettes After Sex)





	1. Overthinking.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first date is over. Now what?
> 
> (Overthinking by Acid Ghost)

"No," Hyde said firmly, then his brows furrowed. "Well...no," he reaffirms, looking a little surprised.

Jackie nodded and looked down into her lap. She wondered briefly if it was too late to change her answer or take back what she said. She had felt something other than the kiss being hot. Something had sparked in her chest and spread throughout her entire body, even to her toes, but it was too weird to admit and she had already railroaded him into the date.

They went back to witty banter and chatting, things seemingly normal but Jackie felt terrible. Why did she lie?

Hyde patted the hood of the car and slid off, offering his hand to Jackie. "Let's go."

She took it and got back in, silence falling between them as they drove back towards the town. It wasn't uncomfortable, just a little awkward.

How was she supposed to tell him she really had felt something when she pretty much annoyed him into taking her out? Sure he punched a guy because he had called her a bitch but was she really going to put all her hope on Hyde genuinely being interested in her? What if he ended up not being interested and she just embarrassed herself even further than her spouts of affection towards him?

_I'm giving myself a headache._

They came to a stop in front of the Forman's and they both got out, meeting at the front of the car.

"This was really nice," Jackie murmured softly, taking the jacket off her and handing it back with a small smile. "Thank you."

Hyde shrugged a shoulder. "No big deal. No need to thank me for something that was unsuccessful."

She held a frown off her face, nodding as she took the keys to her father's Lincoln back. "Yeah... Have a good night." She pried the door open eagerly and slid inside.

"Tell your dad it's a nice ride!" Hyde called.

Jackie gave a thumbs-up through the windshield and drove home, face pinched in thought the entire time

Unsuccessful? Yeah, it wasn't a monumental date on their records and it didn't result in anything other than what already existed, but that was a bit harsh considering he had said he hadn't hated it. There was nothing "unsuccessful" about that.

She went through her routine in a daze, cleaning her daze and getting into her pyjamas before just sitting on her bed and staring at her hands. The tingle on her lips was infuriatingly distracting and she couldn't help but wonder if he had really felt nothing.

The phone rang and she grabbed it. "Hello?"

"Hey, how'd it go?" Donna's voice asked excitedly.

"Oh, uh, _fine_ I guess. We got food, sat on Mount Hump, nothing fancy. At the end of the night, it just didn't feel right so oh well." She sighed, laying on her stomach.

There's a pause. "Did you...?"

"No," Jackie lied. "There just wasn't the right time and the mood wasn't right." Her tone was playful and light, hoping to pass off her disappointment as amusement.

"Hm, that sucks then. At least you know now, right?"

"Yeah exactly. Steven and I are a big no!" Jackie exclaimed, eyes flickering to a photo of the group hanging over her bedside table. "Anyway, I need my beauty sleep."

"Yeah, you go get that," Donna laughed, hanging up afterwards.

Jackie hung up as well and laid on her back, staring at her ceiling with a feeling she couldn't quite describe lingering in her stomach.

* * *

Hyde watched Jackie pull away from the Forman's and internally beat himself up for finishing off a date like that. Who the hell describes a date as unsuccessful to the person you went on the date with even if it was? His cheeks were still burning from the kiss and the overwhelming urge to tell her that he had felt something. A _big_ something.

_You're a moron for not saying anything._

"Hey man, how was it?" Eric asked as Hyde entered the basement and took his normal seat.

He shrugged, tossing his glasses on the table and pinching his nose bridge between his fingers. "It was fine. Just a date."

"Yeah but a date with Jackie. Something bad had to have happened," Eric insisted.

"I'm sorry but nothing did! It was a perfectly fine date and it was actually kinda nice despite the fact that she occasionally never stops yapping. We ate and hung out." Hyde just wanted to lay down and sleep for a while, maybe it would get rid of the vague ache on his stomach.

Eric let out a small sound of disbelief and shook his head. "A decent date with Jackie. Who knew it was possible."

"Hm yeah. I'm gonna crash on the couch where you're sitting so move."

"Don't you live with your dad?"

Hyde grabbed Eric's shirt and lifted him off the couch, laying down and kicking his boots off. "Yeah but I don't feel like going that far so get out."

Eric grumbled and shut the lights out as he climbed the stairs.

Hyde laid back and touched his lips against, eyes shutting as he replays the moment in his head a few times. Jackie had seemed so sure that she hadn't felt anything but her cheeks had been pink and she wouldn't meet his eyes. And then he finished the night with "tell your dad it's a nice ride". He was a moron and wouldn't be surprised if Jackie had felt nothing.

Footsteps came down the stairs and the light came on, making him groan.

"It's just me, it's just me," Kitty whispered, leaning on the back of the couch and looking down at Hyde. "How was it?!"

"Mrs. Forman-"

"Oh please, humour the woman who made the date happen!"

Hyde heaved a sigh. "It was fine. We kissed and...we didn't feel anything. It wasn't bad."

"You _kissed_?!" Kitty exclaimed loudly.

"Mrs. Forman, please! Keep that to yourself. The last thing I need is your son and his hooligan friends bothering me about it," Hyde jested as he got comfy again, eyes shutting.

Kitty kissed his forehead. "Alright fine. I'll keep it a secret." She headed back up the stairs, coming back down when she forgot to turn off the lights.

Hyde prayed Kitty could actually keep the fact that him and Jackie had kissed to herself as he grabbed his jacket and subtly breathed in the last wisps of Jackie's perfume. The guys and Donna bugging him about the kiss wasn't something he needed. It was a good kiss. A great kiss. A kiss that made him rethink all kisses. Maybe. He didn't know anymore.


	2. Figuring It Out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of an unsuccessful date, and some motherly conversations.
> 
> (Figuring It Out by SWMRS)

* * *

Jackie hesitated before entering the basement. She had never done that before, never really had a reason to even when things were going south with Michael, so why now? She stole a breath and entered, a big smile on her face like usual.

Hyde was laying across the couch and watching the TV, his eyes flickering to her. "Oh hey." He pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Hey," Jackie replied, sitting down in the chair that wasn't normally his.

"So about last night, I-"

"No, Mom! But I'll ask if he wants some anyway, I think he might still be sleeping!" Eric's voice sounded from the stairs, footsteps following. There was a faint 'it's almost noon' from Red as the youngest Forman hit the basement. "Jackie! Hey, Jackie, what's....what's up?"

Jackie gestured to the TV. "Came to watch Family Feud. Is that okay or is your twitchy behaviour telling me to get out?"

Eric narrowed his eyes. "I almost wanna just tell you to get out anyway but I won't. Hyde, my mom wants to know if you want some pancakes."

"Yeah, I could go for some pancakes," Hyde mumbled.

"Okay, Mom he'll have some pancakes!" Eric hollered up the stairs. Hyde shifted to his chair and Eric took the couch, the basement falling quiet.

Jackie fussed with her hair and looked to Eric with a slight pout. "What if I wanted pancakes?"

Eric's eyes widened a little. "My mother isn't going to feed the devil."

"Hey," Hyde interjected with the raise of his hand, "Jackie isn't the devil, she's just the spawn of him." He smirked and took the high five from Eric.

Jackie rolled her eyes and kept watching the TV, tugging at a thread on the bottom of her skirt until it snapped off.

Hyde was gonna say something before he got cut off by Eric and she wanted to know what. What about last night? Was he going to talk about how it was a disappointment and he didn't want to mention it or hear about it ever again, or was that just gonna be the dream she had after she had finally fallen asleep last night?

Not knowing was gonna kill her and Jackie was too young and pretty to die from stress.

"Hey Eric, I think your mom is calling you," Jackie said, tilting her head towards the Forman.

"What? No, she's-"

"Eric!" Kitty's voice yelled from upstairs, Eric's eyes going wide as he climbed off the couch and backed up to the stairs with a bewildered look.

"_Witchcraft_," he hissed, then turned and left.

Jackie shook her head and scooted to the couch, sitting closest to Hyde and licking her lips. "What were you going to say?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing," Hyde dismissed.

"Steven, you were going to say something when I first came in but Eric interrupted you, what were you going to say?" Jackie didn't want to press the situation or make things worse but she had to know if it was good or bad. If it was something she wanted to hear or something she would rather not have heard, either way at least she would have an answer.

Hyde rubbed his jaw and looked to her, taking his sunglasses off. "I'm sorry I called it unsuccessful. It wasn't unsuccessful. It was good."

A weight lifted off Jackie's shoulders and she could finally breathe again, knowing what he had wanted to say and also that he regretted calling it a mistake. It made her feel less garbage about the situation.

"Why'd you call it unsuccessful anyway? I thought we had fun!"

"We did. I did. Just...we both expected something bigger to come out of it and we ended up right where we started. I'm kinda thankful, I don't think you could handle dating me," Hyde taunted, arms crossed over his chest and eyebrows raised in a way that said 'prove me wrong'.

Jackie slapped his knee. "I could so handle you! You're not as complicated as you think, Steven," she stated firmly, heading to the stairs.

"You keep telling yourself that, doll!"

The name made her stomach jump a little as she ascended to the kitchen, briefly brushing past Eric who still gave her a disbelieving look. She checked to make sure Red wasn't around before sitting in his spot and looking to Kitty.

"Hello, Jackie. Jackie!" Kitty suddenly stopped what she was doing and hurried over, sitting down and fawning over the napkins on the table. "How did your little date with Steven go?"

Crap, she had forgotten that Kitty had been there.

"Um... Okay, I think. It wasn't bad." Jackie kept saying that - it wasn't bad - and it wasn't. But she never admitted to anyone it had been really good either. She chewed her cheek. "Actually, it was good. Really nice. He was sweet and it went really well despite everything."

"Oh oh oh, and the kiss?"

Jackie's cheeks went pink and she laughed a little, smiling at Kitty. "It was good. Passionate. But we both agreed we hadn't really felt anything else so..."

Kitty gave an almost apologetic look and patted Jackie's hands. "Well, at least it was a passionate kiss. That's better than it being stale like month-old bread! And I'm sure you two will have your fling at some point."

"That's the thing," Jackie suddenly blurted, "I wouldn't want it to just be a fling. If I was ever going to go out with Steven, I'd want it to be the real thing."

Kitty stood and pushed her chair in. "Well, then it'll be a matter of time before that happens, maybe. Who knows! You kids are always surprising me!"

"Who knows..." Jackie echoed and gave Kitty a thankful look when she set a plate of pancakes down. She ate hungrily, not paying much mind to the mess she made but mindlessly cleaning up afterwards.

Hyde pointed when he came in. "You're cleaning. Did hell freeze over?"

"Huh? Oh, well Mrs. Forman gave me pancakes and I made a mess..."

"You're doing something selfless?"

Jackie looked up at Hyde and tossed the cloth in the hamper. "I'm really glad I felt nothing with that kiss, you're an ass, Steven," she snapped and left quickly.

Donna was walking towards the basement but paused. "Jackie? You look...splotchy." She reached for Jackie's face.

Jackie swatted her hands away angrily. "I know I'm a princess and a brat and I only think about myself some times but I'm not horrible, right? Am I totally terrible?"

"What? Jackie, no. What brought this up?"

"I was cleaning the table and Hyde was like '_you're doing something selfless?_'," Jackie mocked and crossed her arms. "I'm not totally absorbed all the time!"

Donne arched an eyebrow. "Jackie you don't normally get this upset over little comments."

"Yeah well... I am upset. Let's go shopping." Jackie grabbed Donna's jacket and hauled her behind.

* * *

Hyde stood in place and stared at the table, a little shocked and speeches. Usually, Jackie let comments like that roll off her back but this was just weird.

"Dude, it's just a table." Eric bumped their elbows as he came in.

"Jackie just threw a fit over a little comment I made, man. I don't feel good. It's not fun when she takes it to heart," Hyde mumbled. Honestly, he did feel bad. He was just poking fun and Jackie seemed genuinely upset.

"Well, she'll get over it like she always does." Eric sat at the table with a sandwich.

Hyde shook his head. "No, I gotta go find her and say sorry or something. I'm taking the Vista Cruiser." He grabbed Eric's keys and headed out, taking off down the street and spotting Kelso. He pulled over. "You seen Jackie?"

Kelso pointed down the road towards the mall. "Gimme a ride!"

"Sorry man, one-way trip!" Hyde called back, continuing his drive. He reached the mall and headed inside, hands tucked into his jacket pockets. It still smelled like Jackie and it was sickeningly hard trying not to breathe it in deeply.

Also, he hated the mall. He hated the people and the incessant advertisements and the point of a mall. The only good thing that had ever happened in the mall was the record store.

Scanning every store he walked past, Hyde eventually reached a lingerie store and spotted Donna, ducking in. "Hey, is Jackie here?"

Donna jumped a little when Hyde came out of nowhere, eyebrows furrowing. "Yeah but I don't think she wants to see you."

"Too damn bad. Jackie!" Hyde called, walking through the racks of underwear and bras. On any other occasion, he'd be making snide comments but this didn't seem like the right time.

"Steven!" Jackie held her jacket over herself with bright cheeks. "Uh, a little busy!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. I've already apologized today but I didn't know you would take what I said so harshly. I didn't... I wasn't trying to... Yeah man, I didn't mean it."

Jackie stared at Hyde in bewilderment. "Thanks...for the apology?"

Hyde nodded, coming to the realization that Jackie was in lingerie and embarrassed. "Nice." He smirked.

"_Out_!" Jackie practically screeched, and Donna grabbed Hyde from the collar and pulled him out of the store.

"Aw come on!" Hyde laughed and fixed his glasses.

"Beat it." Donna shoved him again but was grinning, shaking her head.

Hyde got back into his car and sat there, nodding to himself. That went...well, at least he thought it did. And he got a look at Jackie semi-nude, but that wasn't really a bonus. She was pretty. Really damn pretty, and the blush on her face made him smile even more on his drive back to the Forman's.


	3. Weird Around You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone does it.
> 
> (Weird Around You by Eerie Summer)

"I can't believe Hyde saw you in lingerie. Wonder if he's gonna add that to the things he thinks about daily," Donna laughed on the way to Eric's a few days later. Jackie had gotten busy at home and hadn't seen the group in a while so she was excited to be around them.

"Ah, stop!" Jackie pleaded and covered her eyes. "I'm already mortified!"

"It's not so bad. Maybe it'll give him an incentive not to poke at you because he got to see your undies."

Jackie pushed Donna lightly, cheeks going a shade of pink as they headed into the basement to see the guys hanging out.

Hyde's head lifted. "Hey, so did you buy those panties? 'Cause they were pretty hot."

"_Steven_!"

"Oh my god, you saw Jackie in panties?!" Eric asked and looked between Hyde and the now blushing brighter than before brunette.

Jackie wanted to crawl into a hole and die. It was fine when it was just Donna who knew about it but now all the guys knew and she didn't know exactly what to make of that.

"Aw man, I knew I was missing out on something," Fez muttered to himself.

"No, no. No one was missing out on anything! He didn't even get to see them that well so hah!" Jackie retaliated in a strained attempt to recover the leftover pieces of her dignity.

Kelso waved a hand. "Big deal. I saw Jackie naked _a lot_."

Hyde leaned over the couch and hammered Michael in the arm before settling back, sniffing and acting as if nothing had happened.

The gesture was sweet, if not a little unusual, but Jackie appreciated it.

"Ow..." Kelso whined, rubbing his arm and looking to Jackie. "So did you buy them? Wanna give us a little fashion show?" This time it was Donna who smacked him in the back of the head as she walked by. "Ow!"

"You guys are terrible," Jackie huffed and sat down.

Hyde shifted and turned more to face her. "Alright. Would it make you feel better if you saw my underwear too?" he asked.

Jackie pursed her lips and slowly grinned. "Yes, but it doesn't count if you just pull your pants down here. I have to walk in on you! So...be mindful of changing while I'm around."

"You're sick but fine," Hyde agreed.

The group settled eventually, happily falling into silence as they mindlessly watched whatever was on TV. Jackie found herself more or less dozing off, head tucked partially into her sweater and arms pulled into it as well. She must've fallen asleep at some point because when she woke up, everyone was gone and someone's jacket was wrapped around her.

Standing, Jackie pulled the jacket off and looked it over. It was Hyde's, but he wouldn't just leave without it so he was probably home.

"Steven?" she called, holding the jacket and checking the stairway before heading to the back room. She stopped in the doorway and froze as she saw Hyde.

He was biting his knuckle and a hand down his jeans, eyes shut and head resting back against the shelf next to his cot. He shifted, eyes opening before he spotted Jackie.

"Oh my god!" Jackie screamed, tossing the jacket at him and backing up.

"Wait, Jackie, it isn't what you think!" Hyde followed her, zipping his pants.

"Oh, so you weren't just..._molesting_ yourself?!"

Hyde fumbled for words visibly. "I - uh - well - everyone does it!"

Jackie made a face and covered her eyes, pacing in front of the TV. "Oh my god, that is way more than I needed to see to even the playing ground. In fact, I think I owe you one now! Ugh!"

"Hey look, guys have needs, man! You see a girl in her panties and you-"

"Wait, this was because of me?!" Jackie laughed at the idea even though it flattered her a little bit. She was hot enough to get him off. Nice.

"Aw crap, alright, get out! Out!" Hyde went to grab her wrist.

She squirmed away, giggling as she headed to the door. "No, ew, don't touch me with your tainted hands!" she snorted, hurrying up the stairs.

* * *

Hyde was still half hard in his jeans as Jackie left, cracking herself up over the fact that she was what he was thinking about. Okay sure, she was. She was hot, who could deny that? And he had seen her in her underwear so that was just kindling for the fire!

"Christ..." he grumbled, heading back into the room to grab his jacket. He had given it to her because she was shivering in her sleep but now her smell only made his stomach tighten.

_I'm never gonna hear the end of this._

He ignored the need to finish the job (a hard thing to do) and changed, which was his original intentions before he got distracted. Then he went upstairs to meet Eric for the movie.

"What took you so long and is Jackie still in my basement?"

"No, she left after she woke up." Hyde was going to murder Jackie if she brought it up. Ever.

Eric gave him a once over before getting in the car. "Gotta wait for Donna."

Hyde grunted in response.

A few minutes later the back doors opened and Donna and Jackie got in, Eric giving a suspicious look. "You just invited Jackie?"

"Hey, if I'm going and Jackie knows I'm going, Jackie going," Donna said and flicked Eric's ear.

Hyde glanced briefly at Jackie in the back seat and swore under his breath, rolling the window down and looking out it as they drove. He couldn't catch a break. Even if it had been a few days since the panties incident, he still felt a little bad and the image was still fresh in his mind. He couldn't look at her without seeing all the lace.

The only feasible option was tearing his eyes out.

They got the movies and very slowly corralled themselves to their seats, Jackie settling next to Hyde but barely glancing in his direction. He could see the light tint of pink on her cheeks and he smirked. At least he wasn't suffering alone.

Halfway through the movie, Jackie left, and Hyde resisted the urge to follow for a solid 30 seconds before following and stopping her in the corridor leading to the washrooms.

"Hey, look, how about we don't tell anyone what happened and I forget you in your underwear?"

Jackie arched an eyebrow and cocked her hip. "Where's your zen, Steven?"

"I'm still zen, I just don't want anyone knowing I was getting off to the thought of you."

"Liks that's so bad."

Hyde groaned. "It is when Kelso is my best friend and will likely try and fail to beat me up. I'd like to not have that happen."

"Fine. I'll keep it quiet."

"Thank you."

"_If_-" Jackie started, and Hyde closed his eyes to prepare, "you come to my dad's Christmas party with me."

"No. No deal."

Jackie shrugged and smirked. "Fine then, I'll just have to tell Donna. And she'll tell Eric, and Eric will tell Fez, and Fez will tell Kelso."

Hyde narrowed his eyes. She was blackmailing him. It was kinda hot. "Fine. I'll go. I'm not wearin' a tie!"

"Bowtie or no deal."

"I'll wear a regular tie." He argued and shifted before returning to his seat with his jaw clenched a little. Great. He decided to get off and now he was being monumentally punished for it. It was bad enough that Jackie had seen him in the process, now she was holding it over his head.

How was someone so clever ever dating Kelso?


	4. Casual Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both of them can agree Christmas parties suck.
> 
> Gets a tad smutty.
> 
> (Casual Affair by Panic! at the Disco

The party had started a half-hour ago and Hyde still wasn't there, and Jackie was starting to lose hope that he'd even show up. It was a rich people party, and Hyde hated parties and rich people so that probably didn't convince him he should come.

"So, sweetie, when's your friend coming?" her father asked as he walked past her waiting by the door.

"Uh...any minute now, daddy!" Jackie chirped and smoothed the front of her dress too. She wasted a food outfit on Hyde. And good makeup.

Her father nodded slowly and gently kissed her forehead before heading off to socialize, leaving Jackie alone again to peek out the window and swing by the buffet of food they had set out to eat her feelings. She was ready to call it a night and go smile and wave when the doorbell rang.

Practically flying across the entranceway, she flung the door open and glared at Hyde who was standing there.

"I know I'm late, I'm sorry! We hit a patch of ice and got stuck on a snowbank, but I'm here." Hyde stepped inside and wiped his shoes off, looking around with a neutral expression on his face. "Nice place."

Jackie swept the snow off his shoulders. "Thank you. Now come meet my dad!"

Hyde went willing when she dragged him, not even objecting when she linked their arms.

"Daddy, this is Steven Hyde!"

Her father looked Hyde over with a raised eyebrow. "Are you better than that Michael kid?"

"I'd like to think I am," Hyde replied smoothly.

Her father seemed pleased with the answer and dismissed them.

Jackie rubbed her face and lead Hyde to the least populated room, sighing as she dropped into a cushy chair and looked up at him. "It's gonna be a lot of sitting and smiling at people, but you'll get to see an evening in the life of Jackie Burkhart!"

"I'm thrilled," Hyde teased, pressing his lips together as he looked around. He had cleaned up nice, with a button-up and a tie and an actual suit jacket. Mrs. Forman probably picked it all out but it was something and he was wearing so Jackie couldn't be displeased.

"There's food in the kitchen," Jackie suggested.

"Uh...sure. I'll be back. Oh, uh...do you...want anything?"

"A drink would be nice."

Hyde nodded and gave her a thumbs-up before going to the kitchen.

Jackie loved parties and soirees, but when it was pretty much all her father's business partners and only work talk, she could never get into it. She distinctly remembered a similar Christmas party a few years before and how mind-numbingly boring it had been to talk to people twice her age. They were nice people but what was a high school cheerleader supposed to discuss with a bunch of her father's friends?

Hyde returned and handed Jackie a cocktail, grinning. "Nabbed it from some old widow lamenting about being younger," he explained when she gave him a curious look.

"You stole someone's drink for me? Aw, Steven," Jackie cooed and took a sip, lips puckering at just how much liquor was in it.

"No good, huh? Here." Hyde took the drink and handed Jackie a beer.

Jackie took a sip and handed it back, wiggling a little. "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"No, of course not. I just figured there's nothing better to do." Hyde shrugged and drank, occasionally eating some of the snacks on his plate. After about ten minutes of nothing, he put everything down. "You got a room we can go to?"

Jackie nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Because this party sucks and what I can do to make it more fun would likely get us in trouble if we did it here."

"Steven, if you think I'm-"

"No," Hyde interjected, pulling a small bag out from inside his jacket.

"Oooh..." Jackie stood quickly and ushered Hyde up the stairs with a hand on his back, checking a few rooms before opening her own. She shut the door behind them, taking her heels off with a low satisfied noise.

Hyde was looking around, an amused look on his face. "You really are a princess."

"Oh shut it." Jackie opened the window a little bit and sat down on the floor near it, pointing to space across from herself.

"How did Kelso ever do anything to you with that many stuffed animals watching?"

Jackie kicked Hyde's knee and he laughed, taking the bag out and glancing at the door before lighting a joint. He held it out to Jackie who took it and hesitated before taking a drag.

"Not the best but it's decent for cheap," Hyde mumbled and leaned against the wall. He took his jacket off and loosened his tie.

"It's okay." Jackie handed it back. She reached and turned the radio on, sitting back and closing her eyes.

Hyde chuckled. "You already too far gone?"

"No, I'm just resting my eyes."

"Here," Hyde slid the joint between her fingers.

She mindlessly took another hit and handed it back, smiling warmly. "Never been high in my own house before."

"Is it different than Forman's basement?"

Jackie pursed her lips and opened her eyes. "No, not really."

Hyde nodded and sat against the side of her bed with her, occasionally holding the joint at mouth level so she could have some without moving much. The wind coming from the window was cold but she didn't wanna risk the smell of smoke lingering so she suffered the cold in silence, stealing Hyde's jacket at one point and wrapping it around herself.

"You're always cold 'cause you're the size of a smurf," Hyde pointed out, grinning proudly about his comparison.

"I'm not blue!" Jackie exclaimed.

Hyde got up and closed the window so only a sliver was left open. "You will be if you don't get warm." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and tugged her closer, his body secreting heat.

She welcomed it happily, head resting on his and arms wrapped around herself. "Thanks..."

"Hm. Don't mention it."

They sat like that for a while, the radio humming a mixture of different genres and the murmur of the party fading away slowly. It was nice, just sitting in silence with no pressure to say anything.

"Is this a second date?" Jackie murmured.

"Do you think it is?"

"What do you count as a date?"

Hyde hummed and shifted to look down at her. "Well, first I'd take you to that tiny Italian place you always leave leftovers of in the Forman's fridge, for my benefit because I wanna try it fresh sometime. Then the movies, maybe even the drive-in if I wanted to make you feel extra special but you shouldn't get your hopes up. Then I'd drop you off at home and...eagerly await an invitation to your bed."

Jackie smacked his shoulder at the last bit. "No kiss goodnight?!"

"The invitation to your bed will be more than a kiss goodnight."

"_Steven_!" Jackie gasped, elbowing him in the ribs and watching him flinch a little even though she knew it didn't hurt.

"Yeah, of course, I'd give you a kiss goodnight."

Jackie smiled and looked down for a minute, fingers gently brushing the hand hanging over her shoulder. "What if we skip all the beginning stuff right now and I invite you into my bed?"

"That's the dope talking, so no." Hyde didn't pull away though, just played with his lips, and she wanted to kiss him

_Just do it but don't lie this time._

"Steven..." Jackie whispered.

"Huh?" He titled his head to look at her again.

She touched his cheek and kissed him softly, leaning into his side and waiting for him to break the kiss. He doesn't. He slides a hand into her hair and holds there, moving his lips against hers. Electricity danced across her scalp and neck, pushing her further into him and forcing him to wrap an arm around her waist to hold her.

"Ah, Jackie, we're high," Hyde breathed, eyes hooded.

"Tell me I'm pretty when we're sober and I won't care." Jackie eased their lips back together, his jacket slipping off her shoulders. It was sad but true. But she was also into it. She broke the kiss and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, writing 'don't get mad at Steven for kissing', then tossed it back on the table.

"I don't know if sober Jackie will listen to that."

Jackie shook her head and grazed her lips over his. "Sober Jackie can get bent."

Hyde chuckled. "Sounds hot when you say it." He hooked his hands under her thighs and lifted her, sitting on the bed with her in his lap. His hand went back to that spot, the same sparks shooting through her body.

Jackie worked at the buttons of Hyde's shirt messily, giggling every time she missed and letting him swallow the sound with more kisses. She only got halfway before getting fed up and focusing her energy on the actual kiss. His hands slid along her thighs and briefly grabbed her ass before he seemed to decide against it, gripping her waist tightly instead.

"Jackie, dear, did your friend go-" The door opened and her dad stood there, eyes widening. "Get off my daughter!"

"Shit." Jackie rolled off Hyde, pausing when he slid the sunglasses onto her face. "Daddy, Steven is a really nice guy, we were just-"

"I don't care. He was groping you and he looks stones, I want him out! He has a minute before I call the cops."

Hyde gave Jackie a playful grimace and grabbed his jacket, darting out the door. His footsteps were hard on the stairs and she heard the door slam. Then it was quiet, her father closing the door behind him as he left.

Jackie was still zinging, lips hot and heart hammering. She cautiously lifted her dress and slid a hand into her panties, trying to remember what exactly she had read in one of her magazines as she worked her fingers against herself. Her breath quickened, mind abandoning the magazine and focusing on the kiss. Steven. His hands and their lips and she was falling over the edge too fast, toes curling and body wriggling against the sheets until she had ridden it out, freehand clasped over her mouth even though she hadn't made any noise.

She tucked herself into bed after getting cleaned up and changed, holding the glasses in front of her before setting them on the note she had written and rolled over to sleep.

* * *

After Hyde had bolted, he hauled ass across most of the neighbourhood until he reached a corner store. He paid for the phone and called Eric, explaining that the party had ended and he needed a ride but that he had walked to get snacks. After some bribery to get Eric to get dressed and come pick him up, Hyde browsed the aisles.

He was still high, but the cold air had slapped him a little and he was sober enough to realize just how wild things had gotten. Jackie had initiated it. She was the one who kissed him, but he was pretty sure neither of them would've had the sanity to stop, so he was glad Mr. Burkhart has walked in. Hyde didn't wanna do anything that he or Jackie would regret.

Hyde dropped some snacks and a drink on the counter, paying and gathering them before going to wait for Eric. He slid in when the Vista Cruiser arrived, rubbing his eyes.

"Dude, are you baked?" Eric asked.

"Like your mom's chocolate chip cookies." Hyde tore open a bag of chips and delved into them greedily.

"You got high at Jackie's party?"

Hyde held up a finger. "Uh uhn. _We_ got high at Jackie's party."

Eric laughed, seemingly in disbelief. "So you and Jackie got stoned at the party. Then what?"

_We made out and part of me wishes we had remembered to lock the door. The other part is thankful we didn't._

"Then nothing. We said goodnight and I got snacks."

"You're telling me nothing happened? That you just...got high and left?"

"Y'know, Forman, you're sounding more and more like your girlfriend every day." Hyde grinned through a mouthful of chips and kept scarfing. He tried not to linger on the fact that he reeked of Jackie's perfume and he had left his glasses with her.

Eric said a brief goodnight when they got back and Hyde went to the basement, sitting on the couch and turning the TV on. He couldn't sleep now, not when he was still thinking about how soft Jackie had felt against and how she fit so perfectly in his lap.

"God..." Hyde groaned, heels digging into his eyes as the image of Jackie's eager face flashed. He could feel himself getting hard every second he dwelled on it. "Dammit."

After checking that the house was quiet and moving to his cot, Hyde reached a hand into his boxers and started to stroke, mind focused on Jackie. Just Jackie. Her lips, her hair, her face. Especially her thighs and the way they had looked spread over his own, dress sliding up them. He spilled over his fist, choking back a moan and gripping the edge of the cot so hard he thought he would break it.

Hyde made sure to throw his laundry in the washer, hoping he remembered to change it over in the morning, and crawled into his bed with Jackie's face burned into his brain.


End file.
